Remember Me
by koukou13
Summary: After an accident,Kouichi is left struggling with memory loss. It's up to Kouji and the rest of the crew to help him get those memories back. Will they succeed?
1. Accident

Hey there guys! Some of you may know who I am, but I imagine many of you don't. I actually used to write here all the time. Then, I decided to be stupid and delete all of my stories, many of which were pretty popular. It's been years since then, and many of the people that wrote here back then no longer do. So, I am very hopeful that I can appeal to many of you newer posters. It feels good to be back!

Any normal kids would've stayed inside on a day like this. However, thanks to a certain goggle-headed brunette, the other five teens had to be considered not normal. It was already known that goggle boy wasn't normal anyway, so this was nothing new.

The teens struggled to walk against the harsh winds, which made it colder than it already had been. They were all bundled in various layers of clothing, doing whatever possible to make the impact of the freezing weather easier to take. This winter had been a harsh one, even more so than usual. It was especially odd for late January. Blizzards came through often, to the point snow had to be canceled. Why Takuya decided to go out on a day like this, well let's just say he's not the smartest cookie out there.

Not many people had been out on this day. If they were, well they were insane just like our favorite goggle head. This was likely true. Who in their right mind drives 20 minutes over the speed limit on ice coated roads? Well, obviously some people. It didn't help that the fog was ridiculously thick today. As the shorter haired of the twins stepped out into the road, Mr. Hotshot rounded the corner. It was too late. The remaining five tried screaming out to him, hoping maybe he could make it out of the way. But there was no hope. The damage had been done. Kouichi was in too much shock to be able to scream as he got hit. Straight in the ribs, causing him to fly a good distance. Hotshot just kept on going, too fast to catch, and not stopping for anything or anyone.

Kouji dashed out to meet his brother. The older twin was out cold, bleeding from his head, and maybe other places too, but those couldn't be seen at the moment. He was soon joined by the rest of their tight knit group, all panicking. Junpei quickly whipped out his cell and called for help.

Kouichi's POV

My head was pounding, and I didn't even have to open my eyes to tell there was a bright light above me. Groaning, I opened them anyway, and was nearly blinded. The lights were white and hot, the ceiling was white too. I heard two gasps beside me. They sounded surprised. Turning, I looked to see the people these reactions came from.

There was an older woman and a teenage boy. Both had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. They looked like me. Who were they though? Somehow I felt like I should know them, but I don't. There was a long, seemingly endless silence between the three of us. After what felt like hours, the boy finally broke the ice.

"How are you feeling?" His voice seemed just as familiar as his appearance. Something about it seemed icy and cold though.

"My head is pounding like crazy. May I ask who you two are?" Both pairs of blue eyes grew wide. I could see tears begin to form in the woman's. She had already looked stressed and torn before, and the water just made it worse. I didn't know what to do at that point, so I turned my head. Various beeping machines were beside me. Had I been hurt? Beside my head, I didn't feel much pain.

"Do you really not know who we are?" The boy's voice rang in my head again. This time it was sad. The cold tone was still there, just not as noticeable. Looking back at him, I shook my head, to which he looked at the ground in what seemed like distress. His hands balled up into fists, and he looked like he was also about to burst into tears. Some part of my felt horrible, but I still wasn't sure why.

After what seemed like another few hours, the door opened with a squeak. An elderly looking man walked in, holding a stack of various papers. He lead the two mysterious people out of the room, closing the door behind him with almost a slam. I was alone now. Alone with machines beeping loudly in my ear. Wonderful.

Kouji's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My own brother didn't know who my mom and I were. Sure, he had taken quite a blow to the head. But this bad? What was I supposed to do now? I had to make him remember somehow, but I didn't know what to do. I don't remember the last time I wanted to cry this bad. The doctor's voice is what brought me back down to earth, at least a little.

"He is free to leave in the morning, but I'm afraid he took a very serious hit. At the moment, we don't know if the memory loss is permanent or not."

I wanted to get up and yell at the doctor, but restrained myself from doing so. How could he not know? With all those fancy ass machines he had, was there not one that could figure it out? I felt sick to my stomach, and could feel a headache beginning to form. I waited while my mom and the doctor continued to speak back and forth. It's been a long time since she's looked this forlorn. We finally had our family together, and least somewhat. Kouichi and I were free to see one another. Mom and dad were on speaking terms as well, and Satomi had become good friends with mom.

I guess all there was to do now was wait to see what would happen.

Good? Bad? Let me know people! I'm a bit rusty after being so inactive, so anything you can tell me on how to improve would be very much appreciated. Hope you liked it!~~


	2. Restless

First off, I would like to thank Immortal Fallen Radiance for giving me such a wonderful and helpful review. It was very much appreciated. Now let's see if I can put it to good use!

Kouichi's POV

It was difficult to sleep through the night. I had been moved into a different room now, and most of the beeping machines were gone now. The doctor had asked me if I knew who I was, where I was, and what had happened. My answer to his questions had been no. He had a look of disappointment on his face at the answers, and wrote most of what I said onto different papers. The boy and woman never came back. Maybe they didn't want to see me? Had I upset them that much?

These thoughts rushing through my head were what kept me awake. My name was Kouichi, and I was fifteen years old. I had been told that, but not much else. The only other thing I was really told was that I had a couple fractured ribs. They weren't completely broken though. However, I still felt the pain when I took in deep breath or turned over.

Pulling the white, uncomfortable sheets under my chin, I tried to move into a more comfortable position. I'm pretty sure that was impossible though. The bed I was in wasn't very comfy, and the white walls surrounding me made me feel even more uneasy. Eventually I gave up and just stared at the blank ceiling. There was no point in trying to fall asleep if all my body planned on doing was fighting it. Eventually though I did feel my eye lids get heavy, and was able to relax into slumber.

I awoke to voices outside of my room. Again they sounded familiar to me, even though they were muffled. Groaning, I slipped my eyes open a tiny bit. The light from the window I faced was dim. The sky was full of many different tones of grey, and white flakes dropped from it. The buildings outside were coated in the white, blanket looking substance. There was too much white in the world . I didn't like it one bit.

The door opened with a creak. I turned my head in that direction just in time to see the doctor from the previous day enter. He was carrying something in one arm. It looked folded, and had thin wheels on it. His shadowed eyes looked at me, and he gave a small smile. He set the object in his hands down and opened it up, revealing a chair.

"You are free to return home today." His deep voice spoke. His figure walked over to me, and a large, rough looking hand extended towards me. After a moment of hesitation, I decided to take it. The man in white helped me up from the bed and led me to the chair before helping me sit. I sat back as he wheeled me out of the painfully white room and into another grey box. It beeped as it moved, and I almost felt sick at the sudden jerk before the door opened. We exited the box of death, and I was taken to where that woman from before was now sitting. She looked up at me and gave me a soft, loving smile. It made me feel warm inside, happy even. The feeling still made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps I would eventually discover what made me feel so connected to her. Until then, I guess I could only wonder.

Words were exchanged between the woman and doctor. I'm not sure what they were talking, as I had zoned out mostly. However, I did hear things like 'memory' and 'accident'. Were they talking about me? Memory of what, and what accident? It made me even more confused than I already was, so I eventually just stopped listening to them altogether. I didn't like all these odd feelings. Were they normal or a bad thing? The whole thing was frustrating. I came out of my thoughts when I felt the chair I was in start to move. Looking behind me, I saw the woman pushing me, staring blankly ahead. She looked so unhappy, and it hurt to see her that way.

When the doors opened, there was a gush of freezing air. It chilled me to the bone, and made me shake. The white blanket I had seen on the tops of buildings outside the window coated the ground too. Everything was still dull and grey, lifeless looking almost. There were no leaves on the trees. They all looked dead. There weren't many sounds either. An occasional 'vroom' here and there, but not much else. The cold air made my lungs and throat freeze when I inhaled. And again, there was just too much white.

Short, I know. But I feel like what comes next would work better as it's own chapter, rather than shoved into this one. School is coming close to an end, so hopefully I'll be able to write more.


	3. Wondering

Look, guys, I don't know why the lines I make to separate notes from the story aren't working. I've tried a couple different things, but I guess none are working. I'll keep trying, but for now just try to work with it please.

ooo

Tomoko's POV

Kouichi looked lost the entire drive home. His gaze was dead set on the scenery flying by outside window. It hurts so much to see him this way. The first time this happened, after his fall down the stairs, I was terrified. This time, it's much worse. Kouichi's always been the sweetest boy, so kind and gentle. Now, he doesn't even know who I am. It hurts my heart to think that the son I've raised his entire life may not remember me again for a long while. The doctor said this could last anywhere between a week or two, to a few months or longer. After we got home I offered him some hot chocolate, as he looked like he was freezing. He denied, and I showed him to his bedroom a while after. Even if he never knows who I am, I love my son no matter what. He and Kouji mean the world to me. I just don't know what I can do to help him out. I want to protect him more than anything, but at the same time I don't want to smother him with affection from someone he doesn't remember. Oh the joys of being a mother.

Kouichi's POV

The room I had been shown was much more calming than the outside. It was full of darker shades, not the blinding white of outside. In one corner there was a bed with deep green covers and pillows. In another, there was a decent sized black desk and chair. A window was placed on the wall beside it, the curtains drawn over it being the same color as the bedding. The walls themselves were painted with a cream color rather than the white of the rooms in the hospital. It was a relaxing atmosphere. I walked over to the bed, the soft carpet squishing slightly under me. Sitting on the edge, I found it was very comfy. I felt rather tired at that point, and decided it would be a good time for a nap.

Kouji's POV

I can't believe this. Kouichi doesn't remember anything. I can't help but panic on the inside. I'm not sure what to make of this situation. He doesn't remember me or mom. I'm not sure if he knows dad or any of the others. They haven't visited him yet. From downstairs the doorbell rings. Satomi answers it, as dad is at work right now. I hear Takuya's shrill voice and then footsteps running frantically up the stairs. My door flies open as flame head enters.

"Kouji! How are you buddy!" his voice is happy, not filled with worry. I havn't gotten around to notifying any of our friends about what has happened.

"I wish you were quieter." I scoff at him, keeping my usual cold demeanor. Takuya however, as always, saw right through my act.

"What's wrong? Did something go wrong at the hospital? Is Kouichi alright?" the brunettes' voice held a worried tone, but he was trying to stop it from showing. He really is a good friend. I can tell him anything whenever I need to.

"He doesn't remember much of anything. He doesn't know who I am, or mom." The thought made me choke up a little. It hurt to put it out that my own brother didn't remember me. Takuya sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. Knowing he was there made the situation a bit easier to deal with.

"Don't worry, he'll snap out of it. We just have to help him out. Why don't you try to get him out of the house this weekend and we can take him around? Eventually something has to click." I nodded, closing my eyes to keep the tears that were welling up from falling. But of course, it failed. I leaned onto Takuya more, choking as my throat began to burn. A headache was starting to form as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted someone there or just hated everything at that moment. I ended up spilling all of my worries and fears to the brunette in less than an hour. I don't even remember the last time I did that. Though, it did feel nice to get it all out. I felt like a weight had been lifted from me. Who knows, maybe this will turn out alright.

Kouichi's POV

I woke up from my nap feeling groggy. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked out the curtain covered window. There was no longer and light shining through, just darkness outside. I lifted myself out of the bed and walked to it. Drawing back one of the thin sheets on the window, my eyes were greeted with a reflection of the cold white blanket that had settled itself outside. I hissed at it and let the curtain fall back into place. The sight was sickening and bothersome. Why would anyone want to be out there? A few moments later there was a knock at my door, followed by it opening.

"Kouichi? How do you feel?" It was the woman who had brought me here. Her face showed signs of sleep deprivation and worry. For whatever reason, the sight of her made me hurt. She didn't deserve this, no one does. No living thing should look as sickly as this woman standing before me did. I decided I might as well try putting her mind at ease.

"Um..I'm fine." The sound that came from me was a meek, almost nonexistent sound. I sat myself down in the chair and looked up at her. She still looked scared and broken. Slowly she walked over to me, kneeling down before me. Her warm hand took mine. She looked up at me with sad ocean colored eyes. Something in me snapped. I could feel my eyes watering as I looked at her face. Why did I feel this now? I don't even know who she is. I shouldn't feel this way for someone I don't know, should I?

"Kouichi, know that I love you always." Her voice was as choked and broken as she looked. It didn't help my own situation. I felt wetness run down my face, and my sight became blurred. The woman's hand reached up to wipe them away, a small smile forming. She really did look lovely. So delicate looking. Maybe I can learn to get used to her.

Ooo

Alrighty, so there's that. Last week of school woo hoo! Remember, let me know what you guys think! I want to improve as much as I can for you!


	4. Weekend Visit

**Hi guys! School is now out so I have more free time. Maybe even a little too much. Thank you for the wonderful reviews once again. **

Kouji's POV

Today I'm going to go over to see Kouichi. Most of the time he would come to see me, but it's been decided by our parents that it's best not to give him another change of scenery just yet. What Takuya said the other day hasn't left my mind, but we never came up for a weekend plan either. I guess for now I'll just have to try and help him on my own.

Dad still hasn't come home to take me over. Today has also been uneventful and quiet. I've never been this shaken up by the lack of noise in this house, but lately that's been starting to change. I can't figure out if it's nerves or if it's all in my head, but the feeling of nausea isn't something I'm a huge fan of. I don't like being alone the same way I used to. Allowing myself to make real friends changed how I felt about being alone all the time. Having a brother did so even more. I care about them, and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

The sound of the door opening brought me back to reality. Dad was finally home. I don't think I've ever been so happy about that in my life. Grabbing my bag, I bolted down the stairs as fast as I could, almost tripping on the way down. The look on the older man's face as I slid past him was priceless. He took a moment to stare at me with wide eyes before straightening up and smiling.

"I guess you're all ready to go then?" That was a question he hardly had to ask.

"Yeah, I guess so." In truth, I was nervous, and almost felt like I was going to collapse. I wasn't sure how Kouichi felt. He hasn't seen me since he was back in the hospital. What if in just a few days he had forgotten who I was again? Not that he had really figured it out when I had seen him anyway. Trying not to show my fear, I followed dad out to the car and climbed in the front seat.

The ride across town was almost painful. The scenery we drove by was blurrier than it would have normally been which fed my nausea. It helped a bit that the ground and trees were coated in white, but there was still enough mixing of colors to make me sick. The knot in my stomach grew tighter as we arrived at the apartment. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the vehicle. This was it, my first chance to jog my brother's memory, or at least try.

Kouichi's POV

I looked up from my book as the doorbell rang. The woman, who I now knew was my mother, rushed to greet the mystery visitor. There was hushed speaking and a few chuckles before the door shut. Looking up from my spot on the small sofa, I saw the doppelganger boy that had come to see me in the hospital just a few days ago. I had also been informed that this boy was my brother, my twin at that. I had also found a few pictures around my room that included him and a couple other people. I don't know who those others are, but surely I'll find out.

"Kouichi, Kouji's come to see you!" my mom's voice rang happily, with a hint of nervousness hiding behind the joy. The boy, Kouji, walked in behind her, his eyes glued to the ground. He looked more than just a little frightened, and I could see his hands trembling. Mom's voice spoke again.

"I have to run to the store. I'll be back in a bit." with that, she was gone. From across the room, Kouji was stealing glances at me, and after a few minutes started his way over. He took a seat beside me, but still made no eye contact. Finally, he took a shaky breath and looked up. His eyes were cold, but looking past that there was fear. The two of us simply stared at one another for what felt like ages. He ended up being the first to speak.

"So, I guess you at least know who I am, right?" I nodded, which seemed to ease him a little. It seemed neither of us were really sure on where to go conversation wise. He reached into his bag and pulled out a thin rectangular box.

"Do you want to do this for now?" I nodded again. We needed something to break the ice. He gave a small smile, and his eyes seemed to clear up. He still seemed shaken up and unsure, but this was better than nothing for now. In return I smiled back at him. Maybe we could end up as close as we were in those pictures. It can't hurt to at least try.

Tomoko's POV

The drive home had me nervous. Kouji wasn't looking well when I left. I'm worried that maybe they won't get along very well. Of course, it didn't take long for the two of them to warm up the first time they met. Maybe it'll turn out like that again. Kouji cared for his brother and helped him the first time he was injured. I don't know if there's anything I can really do for them.

Before deciding to unlock the door, I peaked in through the small window. I couldn't see much, but the television was flashing. Upon walking inside, I was greeted with talking and laughter. Looking over to the small living area, I saw my two boys playing some sort of console game. The sight made my eyes tear up just a little. It felt wonderful to see that they had already been able to find common ground again.

I figured it was best to let them be for now, and set off to start making dinner. The two of them seemed happy enough, so now I just have to wait and see how the rest of the weekend works out. A feeling of relief spread throughout my body. Sure, it hasn't been long since the last time they were together like this, but I was worried that Kouichi's accident would have prevented them from being this close again. After his fall down the stairs, it had taken him a bit to get completely better. He didn't suffer from amnesia, but he had been a little distorted. The memory was a bitter one. Seeing my son try so hard to help only to be disappointed with himself broke my heart. I looked back at them one last time before finally starting my evening routine.

Kouji's POV

I can't believe today was so great. It was so much easier for Kouichi to warm back up than I thought it would be. Any sign of my nervousness from earlier was gone now. I had my brother back, at least a little bit anyway. As for now, he had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago.

There was a buzzing noise coming from my phone right as I was about to fall asleep. Who in their right mind would be up and texting me at this hour? Looking down at the device, Takuya's name stared at me from the flashing screen. Of course, how could I expect anything different?

Opening the phone I was greeted with the request to meet him and the others at the park. Well, it would be a better time than any other for now. I had to get Kouichi out, even if it was against his will. Obviously the two of us havn't planned to do much of anything, and mom has to work too. Dragging Kouichi out might be the easiest way to trigger some kind of memory, even if it proves to be a bit of a challenge. He might not like it, but this is for the best.

Without a second thought, I told goggle boy we would be there. I'll probably regret it when he decides to wake me up early and wonder where we are, but for now that's the least of my worries. Clicking the switch on the side, I reduced the phones volume to the vibrate setting. Tomorrow's going to be eventful, that's for sure.

**Not super great, but it's something and I'm happy with it. I'm sure my lovely readers will offer me help as they always do. I love you all. For those of you that read and don't review, you should! I would love to see what you think of it as well. Every bit counts! I'll be going out of town for a couple days, but surely I can come up with a half decent chapter or two while I'm without internet. **


	5. Headaches and Ice

**So, I happen to be without internet for a few more days. Obviously I won't be by the time any of you read this, but that's alright. Maybe without the internet distracting me constantly I'll get a better chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

Takuya's POV

I didn't think it was possible for the warrior of flame to be this cold. Sure, I'm out here for a reason, but that doesn't change the fact that I really don't like the weather. Everyone else in the world had common sense, which is why I'm the only one currently at the park. It's eerily quiet, but the snow coating the ground makes it peaceful. There's no parents fussing at their children, no chirping birds or chattering squirrels, just quiet.

However, without noise to distract me, I'm more than just a little worried. Kouji hasn't let me know anything about his brother's condition so far, but I know both of them should be here soon enough. When I had seen the younger twin a few days ago, it was easy to see just how much of a panic he was in. He'd usually never admit that to anyone, not even himself. That day was different though. He was so terrified that he had let his mask simply wash away. That's why no matter how much I worry, I won't show it. I need to stay strong for Kouji while he's unable to.

There was a sudden gust of strong, freezing wind. It was all I could do to keep my hat in place while still pulling my coat closer around me. I'm ready for it to be summer again, but that's not what's really on my mind at the moment. Right now, my biggest concern is getting Kouichi's memory back, no matter what it takes. I'm sure that if all of us work together we can get somewhere. We just can't give up. Besides, I feel like I'm responsible for this happening in the first place. If I hadn't had the bright idea to go outside that day, Kouichi would've never been hit, and none of this would be going on.

The sound of snow crunching behind me caught my attention. Turning back, I saw the twins coming towards the bench where I was seated. Both of them were bundled up well, with heavy coats and scarves and around their necks. Happy to see that they had shown up, I waved frantically at them.

"Hey you two! Over here!" I was probably being a bit louder than I needed to be, but my excitement just couldn't be contained right now. Both faces looked at me, one with a blank stare, the other full of confusion. Kouji grabbed his brother's arm and jogged the rest of the way to the bench, taking a seat once he was at his destination.

"Where is everyone else? I thought all of us were going to be here." Kouji stared at me with cold eyes, but there was relief hidden behind that. Kouichi simply took to staring at the ground and kicking at the snow while keeping his eyes closed. His fingers were wrapped around Kouji's sleeve lightly, as if it was the only comfort he had at the moment. On top of that, he looked even more sick than he usually did. Dark shadows stood out against his nearly translucent skin. The younger of the two noticed my staring and simply shook his head.

Kouichi's POV

I don't like being out here at all. It's too cold, the air is too dry, and the crunchy white blanket is glowing ridiculously bright. Looking at it makes my head hurt and my stomach churn. Kouji and the other boy, Takuya, seem to be just fine though. Why does it hurt me so bad? I wonder if I've always been like this. I know that the accident I recently had messed with my memories, but I wish I knew if this glowing disgrace to nature had always made me feel ill.

Last night had been pretty decent. I was reintroduced to my brother, and we had quite a bit of fun playing video games and watching movies until the late hours of the night. I could trust him, I knew that much at least. If I never know anything else, I at least want to know that Kouji would be there if I needed him. It feels like I had known him my entire life, like we had always been together.

There was a sharp pain in the side of my head. It stung to the point of burning a little, and even with my eyes closed to avoid seeing the snow, I got a dizzy feeling. These headaches weren't something I had no experience with. Starting from the day I came back home from the hospital I had been getting them a couple times a day. Mother had called the hospital and informed them, and they had decided to have me visit in a few days. It gave me some relief to know that maybe I could get rid of this pain and not have to put up with it anymore.

"Takuya! Kouji!" there was a female voice, which, like Takuya's and my brother's, sounded familiar to me. I decided to risk looking up to see the source. A blonde girl about my age was running to the place we sat. From what I could see, she was dressed in all purple, and looked quite pretty.

There were other people following along behind her. Both of them were male, with one being rather tall and a bit chubby, and the other short. Both were brunette, but that was about all I could really tell before my head began to pound harder than it already was. I turned away from the figures and rested against the back of the bench, once again shutting away my vision of the world.

Izumi's POV

Why did all of Takuya's plans have to be at the coldest point of the day? Sure he's my best friend, but sometimes I'll just never understand him.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Takuya's face flushed at my question. He turned his head to gaze at a tree in the distance. I knew what this meant, and it wasn't good either. His response confirmed my suspicions.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it much." This earned him a smack in the head from a less than amused Kouji. The younger of the twins wasn't a fan of Takuya's lack of common sense, but they were still the best of friends. Glancing over to the right of Kouji, the sight of the other twin nearly made me jump out of my skin.

He looked terrifyingly ill. His skin was way too pale, even for someone like him. His lack of sleep was also obvious. Purple and black bruise like shadows sat underneath his eyes. His nose was red, but that was more than likely due to the freezing air. The sight made me want to cry. Out of all of us, he had never been the one to speak up about his own needs or wants, only caring for the happiness of others. This had be constantly worried. On more than one occasion, his behavior had gotten him into trouble. There had been several occurrences of him passing out or becoming worse because of his caring nature. Sure he had lost all memory of that, but he was still the same person.

"How about we go hang out at my place?" the question from Takuya's mouth made me look back over to him. Looking at the rest of the boys, it seemed they agreed that it was a good plan. Even Kouichi gave a little nod.

With that, we started on our way to Takuya's house.

**Well, there you have it. Maybe not the best note to end on, but not bad either right? By the way, if anyone can help me with finding a way to convey emotions better, that would be wonderful. I feel like it's my weakest point, and would love some advice. **


	6. A Day With Friends

**Summer decided it wanted to start being interesting, so I haven't been around to write much. But I'm here now!**

Kouichi's POV

The walk to Takuya's house wasn't a fun one. The wind howled and blew with all its might. The sidewalk was slick with ice, and we had to be careful of where we stepped. Bits of snow were constantly being blown into my face, the scarf around my neck unable to keep them all out.

The scene felt oddly familiar. The path we were currently walking, the crosswalk up ahead, and even this horrendous weather. The streets were empty, aside from the six of us that is. Every now and then a car would zoom by, or some equally insane person would be walking in these conditions, but that was about it.

My headaches had not ceased to stop since I was pulled outside. Keeping my eyes open was a challenge, as the white monstrosity surrounding us seemed to love blinding me. I reached to grab onto Kouji's jacket sleeve. He looked back at me and gave a soft smile before turning to stare ahead. How he and the others managed this, I may never know. I closed my eyes and followed the sound of my brother's steps the rest of the way.

Takuya's POV

The house was a mess, but it was better than staying out in the cold. My parents and Shinya had gone out to do their own things, and probably wouldn't be back for a while.

"What do you want to do now?" all eyes were on me, expecting an answer from me to my own question. Kouji crossed his arms and glared, with Kouichi peeking at me from behind. Junpei did the same while Izumi stood with her hand on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Wasn't this your idea? Why would you call us all out when you didn't even make plans?" Izumi's voice held an angry tone. Not wanting to disappoint her, I stood stumbling for an answer. All eyes narrowed the longer I stood there. So, I decided to spit out the first thing that came to my head, rather than think of anything proper.

"We could play video games!" This earned me a sigh from everyone in the room. Without saying a word, they all made their way to the living room and plopped down on the various couches. I followed, but sat on the floor instead, and began plugging in the controllers.

After a bit of fuss from mostly Izumi, we settled on taking turns in Mario Cart. Or rather, there was no other option. It was the only thing she even remotely knew how to play. Other than arcade games anyway. Though, that grew boring for everyone but her rather quickly, so at some point we decided to just let her win. Why do I even have this game? Oh, right. Shinya is in love with it too. Maybe he can play with her some time.

"You boys are no fun!" the blonde had caught on and was in less than a happy mood. Of course, I don't think many people would be in this scenario. Ignoring her frustration, none of the others spoke, opting to sigh and place themselves in more comfortable positions. This only fueled her frustration with us.

"Izumi, we just don't like this game as much as you do." Phew, Junpei saved me from being the one to take the girls' wrath.

Though, the whining back and forth ended up taking up the time left for any other plans we might have come up with.

Kouji's POV

Takuya sure does no how to plan an unsuccessful weekend. All he had done for Kouichi and I was give both of us headaches. Though, I think being around the others was good for him, no matter how much it might have sucked. The walk back to the apartment wasn't much fun. It was always much colder at night, and more snow had started to cake the ground, making walking a bit of a struggle.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" I don't know why I would ask that question now of all times. We were trudging through half a foot of snow, or course he wouldn't be completely alright.

"A little better. Let's just get back home, mom is probably worried." Mom would be the first one he thinks about. He is still Kouichi after all. If we just keep working on it he'll come back. I know we can do it. Sure it might take time, but it's not hopeless, right?

The lights were still on when we came back. I guess mom really had stayed up, even if she did have to work in the morning. I guess we had come back later than expected. Her face lit up when we walked through the door. She's always so happy to see both of us.

"Oh I was so worried about you two!" She wrapped her arms around us both, and tears threatened to fall from her ocean colored eyes. I went to respond to her, but Kouichi had me beat before I could make a peep.

"You don't have to worry anymore. You should get to bed now, it's late."

**Short little baby chapter, but hey it's something. Not much substance, more of a filler-esque feel I suppose. Next chapter shall be longer! **


	7. A Strange Calling

**The last time I looked at this my header had said it has been seven weeks since school started. It's now the second semester. Wow, all that time taken away by school work. Oh well, it's calming down, so let's get back to updating! **

Kouji's POV

After mom had gone to bed, Kouichi and I sat in his room and reminisced about what the day had been like. The conversation was light and cheerful for the most part. We laughed about Takuya's silly antics and lack of ability to do nearly anything productive. However, this ended up being cut short when Kouichi asked me a question I really didn't want to answer, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Kouji, what was I like before all of this?" The question caught me off guard, making me stumble on words looking for an answer.

"Well…you were about the same, I guess. You were much more talkative, but I guess when you're not sure about who you or the people around you are it's normal to be quieter. I just hope you get better soon." The lost look in Kouichi's ocean colored eyes deepened. He glanced down, eyes fixed on his lap.

"Kouichi, don't worry, I promise that things will get better. I'll be here as much as I can. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Things are going to be okay, don't worry." He looked up at me, giving a halfhearted smile.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go to sleep now." His was a shock to me after being surrounded by the silence that had set in. I glanced over to the desk on the other side of the room. The clock read one in the morning.

"Yeah, maybe we should. Both of us have had a pretty busy day." With that, the lights were turned off. Kouichi settled into his small bed and I took my spot on the floor beside it.

Kouichi's POV

Hours have gone by since I suggested that we go to sleep. What a terrible idea that was. My mind won't stop racing. All I want to do is sleep, but I can't. Kouji had fallen into his slumber in less than ten minutes. He's so lucky.

I let out a sigh and pulled the covers up over my shoulders. The room was silent. The only sound at all was the wind outside of my window. That sound helped put my mind in a sort of trace. It was peaceful and helped my mind settle down a little bit, but despite the comfort I feel, sleep still won't come to me.

Shuffling beneath the blankets, I tried to get into a better position. No luck. I just can't feel comfortable right now. Maybe I should go walk around.

With that idea in the air now, I slid out of bed. The rush of cool air was a surprise, making my body shiver. Walking towards the bedroom door, I looked to make sure I hadn't woken Kouji up. He was still out like a light.

My door opened with a squeak, and I moved slowly as to keep the noise level down. I stepped of my room and into the slightly warmer living area. Compared to the bedroom, this was a breath of fresh air. Just what I needed.

Taking a seat on the couch, a stared out at the white streets through the window. It was still just as blinding as ever. I don't understand why. It hurts my eyes to stare at, but for some reason I can't look away. It's as if something keeps calling to me every time I look out at that piercing white blanket.

In a daze, my legs carried me to the front door. I pulled on my coat and slipped on shoes. As soon as I opened the heavy door, I was met with a blast of freezing air. In a way it hurt, but was again inviting. My body moved forward into the winter wind. By the looks of it, a blizzard could happen at any moment, but I couldn't turn back. My eyes are burning and my head is pounding. That won't stop me. I have to keep going.

With that, I shut the door to the house. I walked forward into the awaiting storm. I hate everything about being out here, but love it at the same time. The cold is one of the most inviting things I've ever felt.

Kouji's POV

I shot up from my spot on the floor, cold sweat dripping down my face. Something was wrong, very wrong. Glancing over to Kouichi's bed, I saw he wasn't there. I swallowed hard. Maybe he had just gone to get a drink.

However, going out into the living room and kitchen, my brother was nowhere in sight. In fact, his jacket and shoes were missing from their place by the door. My heart began to race as a state of panic began to set in. Please tell me he didn't go outside. He's in no condition to be going out in this kind of weather, especially not with a storm to come.

Without thinking, I sprinted out the door, not even bothering to stop and put a jacket on. The air outside stung my skin, and I would probably regret it later, but I have to find Kouichi no matter what. I've already just about lost him twice, I can't take that chance for a third time. I care too much to let him keep getting into near death situations.

Glancing at the ground, there was a trail of footsteps. Good, that's a start. Shaking, I turned to look at the closed door behind me. Mom would be up in a few hours to get on her way to work. There's no doubt that she'll find us gone when she does. A part of me wanted to stay and let her know, but my gut told me that I had to start the search now. As much as I'm going to hate myself, I just had to leave mom in the dark about things until I can find Kouichi.

I sighed, looking down the path. Maybe I should call the others. They could probably be of some help. I reached into my pocket, taking out my phone and dialing Takuya's number, beginning my trek as I waited for him to pick up.

**And end chapter! It feels really good to finally have this chapter finished after what, seven months or so? I'm hoping school stays calm so I don't have to make you guys wait that long for the next one. Let me know what you all think! **


	8. The Start of Something New

**Oh wow, look who's still alive. It's been way too long. School is super busy these days. Anyway, enough with the babbling, let's get this show on the road!**

Takuya's POV

I ran to Kouji's house as soon as I got the call. I went as fast as my legs could carry me through the thick piles of snow taking up residence on the sidewalks, being careful not to slip while doing so. Panting, a pushed myself to sprint faster. We couldn't risk Kouichi getting too far away, wherever he may have gone off to.

I slid to a stop in front of Kouichi's apartment. Kouji was already standing there, Junpei and Tomoki at his side. Izumi came to a stop beside me moments later, breathing hard as sweat ran down her forehead.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked, directing my eyes to Kouji, who was visibly trying not to tremble. He looked like he could cry any minute now. There weren't many things that could cause his barrier to falter, but the idea of losing his brother was one of them for sure.

"I guess we follow the tracks as far as they go." He pointed to a line of footprints leading down the sidewalk, and continuing for what seemed like a good while.

"It's a start at least." There was a choke in his voice, a kind of weakness that we had only seen a handful of times. For Kouji's sake, I have to get this right. He needs us more than ever right now. I stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him, don't worry." I gave a light smile, and he forced a small one back at me.

"Guess we better get started then." Kouji began to walk along the trail, the rest of us following close behind, looking for any other signs of the older twin. The area around the apartment was void of cars at this hour, making the task easier, as there wouldn't be any interruptions. There was nothing around, no sign of life except for the breathing of us five teenagers as we trekked along the sidewalks, following the trail for what seemed like forever.

We had been walking for about thirty minutes or so before the trail finally stopped, coming to an end at a crosswalk, where the city streets had been cleared for cars to safely drive. Looking up, the train station was the only thing filling the view in front of us.

"You don't think…" Izumi whispered lightly, voicing what all of us had to have been thinking. I looked over at Kouji, who was standing at the crossroads, staring in front of him at the station. Tears threatened to fall from his ocean colored eyes. His hands were balled into fists, a light tremble making its way through his body as he bit his lip. Raven hair clung to his face, and he looked exhausted. Finally he spoke.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." When the crosswalk's light turned green, he made a dash for the sidewalk across the street, the rest of us following behind.

In less than 5 minutes, we had made our way down to the basement of Shibuya Station. Just as we had expected, a Trailmon was there, waiting, speechless. It's grey body and glowing red spots set an aura of uneasiness around the room. I heard Tomoki gulp beside me. Looking around, everyone was visibly trembling. Even Kouji, who was still fighting tears.

"Let's go." Were the only words spoken before Kouji stepped onboard the train. Glancing to the side, my eyes met Izumi's. Her gaze held uncertainty. Looking back at the train, and then at me again, she nodded silently.

"We have to do this for them." She then followed suit. One by one, all of us climbed into the train, taking a seat. Kouichi was nowhere to be found, at least not on the train. I guess we just had to hope this worked out for the best.

Kouji stared out the window as the Trailmon lurched forward with an agonizing screech. 3 years had passed since our last journey to the Digital World, and I sure didn't want our return visit to have to be with this as our reason for going. I wonder how much has changed since then. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking back, my eyes met Izumi's once again.

"Do you really think this is going to work out? What if we don't find Kouichi after all?" She kept her voice down, probably to keep Kouji from hearing her words. If any of us showed any kind of doubt this early on, it would stress him out even more than he already was.

"We just have to hope for right now. We can't give up yet." She gave me a kindhearted smile, and I couldn't help but give one back.

"You're a great leader, Takuya." She whispered softly before turning to gaze out the window. Outside, darkness flew past us. I looked over to find Junpei and Tomoki passed out on a seat across from us and let out a light laugh. Maybe this wasn't how it should've been, but we were all going to have another adventure together. Hopefully with less chaos this time around. I looked back over at Kouji. His eyes were closed, and dry tears stained his red tinted face. His head rested on his crossed arms. We had to get this right. We just had to.

**Short chapter I know, but an update nonetheless. I can't even count how many times this chapter was rewritten. Writers block sucks. Leave me some reviews guys! I missed you! **


End file.
